Oh No!
by sasurissawinchester
Summary: Naruto merusak sesuatu di rumah pacarnya, Sasuke. kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, mencoba memperbaiki keadaan namun semua malah tambah kacau.   bad summary. warning: duo Uchiha yang super duper OOC, oneshot. R&R please?


**OH NO!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Warning: humor garing, one-shot, judul gak nyambung sama isi, EYD acak adul, gaje, shou-ai, dan bagi Itachi FC yang gak suka tokoh kesayangannya jadi childish bin alay juga Sasuke FC yang gak mau idolanya jadi cerewet mohon perhatikan warning di bawah ini.**

.

**Don't like, don't read**

.

.

"Hoaappp…" kuap seorang bocah pirang jabrik yang tengah menggeliat-menggeliut tidak jelas di kasur. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya. Sambil memasang wajah kantuk, ia berjalan lunglai keluar dari kamar.

Bocah bernama Namikaze Naruto itu, membuka lemari es dan mendapati memo kecil tertempel di pintunya.

_Hei Dobe, gue mau jogging satu jam. Kalo elo mau pulang ke rumah, pulang aja._

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Biarpun memo itu tanpa nama, ia sudah tahu siapa penulisnya. Siapa lagi yang berani menyebutnya Dobe selain pacarnya si chicken butt itu? *chidori*

'Teme pasti seneng kalo gue nyiapin sarapan buat dia,' pikir Naruto. 'Tapi mau bikin apaan ya? Gue kan cuma bisa masak air.' Selama beberapa menit Naruto terhanyut dalam Mode Bengong Kebo: On. Sambil terus memutar otak, ia membuka-buka persedian makanan milik Sasuke. Namun, yang ia dapat hanya sekarung buah tomat dan berkantong-kantong plastik sayuran hijau.

"Gila, vegetarian amat sih nih orang! Tomat mulu apalannya. Gak bosen apa?" gerutu Naruto. Ia berpikir mungkin Sasuke menyimpan beberapa bungkus ramen, 'kan lumayan, dikit-dikit dia ngertilah cara masaknya. (author: nunggu dunia kiamat kalo Sasuke sampe makan ramen)

Tak berapa lama muncul bohlam lampu di atas rambut duren Naruto. 'Ngapain mikir susah-susah, tinggal bikin salad aja gampang. Tinggal motongin sayur, dicuci, tata yang rapi di piring, jadi deh,' batinnya.

Tanpa banyak cincong lagi, ia segera memotong sayur dan bersiap mencucinya. Namun, ada satu masalah di dapur Sasuke.

Ledengnya bocor.

"Yah, kok bocor sih, mana bocornya udah agak gede lagi," keluh Naruto sambil memutar-mutar ledeng. "Teme gimana sih, ledeng bocor gedenya segini kok gak tau. Gue benerin ah, biar gak tambah gede." Dan dengan gerakan sok bisanya, Naruto mengutak-atik ledeng sambil memutar-mutarnya tidak jelas. Maksudnya sih pengen ngencengin supaya bocornya berhenti, tapi alhasil…

"ARGHHHHH!" Naruto berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Ledeng terlepas dari tempatnya. Air memancar dengan tekanan luar biasa kencang, membuat si pengotak-atik kelabakan mengatasi air yang terus menyembur ke wajahnya.

"HUWWWAAAA! Kenapa jadi makin kenceng gini!" Naruto semakin panik, air mulai membanjiri dapur Sasuke. Makin lama air mengalir makin deras. Bocah pirang itu berusaha menahan lubang di dinding dapur dengan telunjuknya, namun sia-sia saja karena hal itu malah membuat tangannya terluka akibat goresan besi-besi ledeng yang sebagian masih menempel di dinding.

"Gue bisa dikuliti sama Suke kalo dia sampe tau ledengnya copot gara-gara gue!"

_Di suatu tempat sekitar 100 meter dari TKP…_

Seorang cowok berambut raven tengah berjalan santai dengan setelan baju olahraga berwarna biru tua-nya. Earphone di telinganya memperdengarkan lagu-lagu dangdut yang sudah diterjemahkan ke bahasa Jepang (ada yang bisa membayangkan?)

Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, mengerutkan dahinya saat sebuah suara yang amat familier mengalahkan volume suara Ipod-nya. Sebuah suara cempreng yang terdengar panik, histeris, dan bisa dibilang LEBAY.

_Feeling_ Sasuke mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di rumahnya, maka sambil mempertahankan gaya _cool_-nya, ia mempercepat langkah agar lebih cepat sampai si rumah. Ia tambah heran ketika suara cempreng tadi berteriak makin keras dari dalam rumah, sampai-sampai si Raven bisa mendengar dengan jelas tiap kata dan umpatan dari suara itu di balik headsetnya.

"Dasar ledeng sialan! Udah gue sumpel kenapa masih ngucur juga sih!"

'Jangan-jangan…' terka Sasuke dalam hati. Ia sudah punya firasat buruk kalau seseorang sudah merusak sesuatu di dapurnya. Sambil setengah berlari, Sasuke masuk ke dapurnya dan mendapati pemandangan seorang bocah pirang yang sudah basah kuyup dan air yang tengah mengalir deras, membuat dapurnya banjir rob dadakan.

"DOBE! ELO APAIN DAPUR GUE, HAH!" teriak Sasuke histeris, melepas gaya stoicnya untuk beberapa saat. Naruto yang tadinya masih sibuk dengan masalah ledeng itu, sedikit-sedikit menoleh ke sumber suara dengan tatapan horor. Aura-aura hitam sudah memancar dari tubuh pacarnya. Tepat di sebelah Sasuke ada sebuah pisau daging yang lagi nganggur di atas meja, dan pisau itu siap digunakan kapan saja.

"Go..gomen, Teme. Gue gak se..ngaja," kata Naruto takut-takut. Keringat dingin makin mengucur deras di pelipisnya, ketika Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa. Pemuda raven itu malah langsung berlari ke luar entah mau kemana.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Sasuke, air yang mengucur dari dinding dapur tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Naruto yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa bengong. 'Kok tiba-tiba berhenti sih? Ajaib amat.' Tak berapa lama Sasuke kembali dan tampang stoic-nya sudah disetel lagi. Ia memasang wajah datar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Teme? Kok airnya tiba-tiba mati? Elo apain emangnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Gue matiin," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto mendelikkan matanya ke atas, "Itu mah gue tau elo yang matiin, tapi gimana caranya?"

"Gue matiin dari pusatnya."

"Emang bisa?"

"Ya bisalah."

Naruto cuma manggut-manggut. "Sekarang kita mau apa?"

"Pertama, kita panggil tukang ledeng. Habis itu, elo harus ngepel dapur gue sampai bersih," kata Sasuke santai sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Naruto tertunduk lesu. Bisa setengah hari kalau harus ngepel dapur Sasuke yang super duper mega giga ekstra besar itu.

Tidak berapa lama terdengar bunyi bel pintu. Perhatian Sasuke yang semula terfokus pada HP-nya, langsung menolehkan kepala, mencari tahu sosok yang barusan menekan bel rumahnya. "Siapa lagi yang dateng pagi-pagi kayak gini?" katanya sambil membukakan pintu. Dan…

JRENG JRENG…

Sesosok pria dewasa tengah berpose iklan shampoo dengan lebaynya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang ia kibas-kibaskan ke segala penjuru, entah nantinya akan menyebarkan kutu atau tidak. Pria itu tersenyum manis, sampai-sampai gadis manapun yang melihatnya akan langsung pingsan disertai _nosebleed_ mendadak –kecuali untuk Sasuke-.

"SASU-CHAN!" seru pria itu sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas. "Elo itu makin lama makin gemesin ya?"

Sasuke segera menepis tangan orang itu yang sudah dengan lancangnya memegang pipi mulusnya, "Harus gue bilangin berapa kali sih supaya jangan manggil gue pake embel-embel itu lagi? Menjijikkan."

"Ihh, Sasu-chan jangan galak-galak gitu dong. Nanti imutnya ilang lho," goda laki-laki itu dengan nada genit.

"Elo mau apa dateng ke sini?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Cuma mau nengokin otouto gue yang tercinta ini, masa gak boleh?" pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. 'Dasar manusia gak jelas, makin tua bukannya makin bener makin gak jadi. Apa gara-gara Deidara minta putus ya kemarin?"

"Sasu-chan, masa gue gak disuruh masuk sih?" rujuk laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Itachi itu. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Siapa juga yang suruh dateng? Merepotkan."

"Teme! Elo udah manggil tukang ledengnya belom? Kalo belom, biar gue yang telpon!" teriak sebuah suara dari dalam rumah.

"Tukang ledeng?" kata Itachi bingung. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung nylonong masuk rumah tanpa seijin dari si empunya. Saat sampai di dapur, Itachi tercengang melihat dapur adiknya sudah berubah jadi miniatur waduk Gajah Mungkur.

"Ya ampun, Sasu-chan, ledeng bocor sampe segini parahnya? Sungguh TERLALU!" komentar Itachi dengan gaya idola kesayanganya. Iris hitamnya juga menangkap sesosok makhluk kuning yang masih basah kuyup. "Elo kenapa Nar?"

"Jadi korban tuh ledeng, Itachi-san," jawab makhluk kuning itu lesu.

"Cih, korban apanya, orang elo yang ngrusakin," bantah Sasuke tidak terima.

"Tapi niat gue kan mau benerin ledeng lo, Teme," sanggah Naruto.

"Gue kan gak minta elo benerin ledeng."

"Tapi maksud gue supaya bisa bantu elo dikit."

"Kan udah gue bilang jangan megang-megang barang gue. Tuh ledeng niatnya mau gue benerin waktu elo udah pulang, malah jadinya kayak gini."

"Haish! Kenapa malah jadi ribut sih!" lerai Itachi. "Udah, gak usah panggil tukang ledeng. Biar gue yang benerin. Kalo masalah beginian sih kecil."

Sasuke mendelik pada anikinya, "Elo gak serius, kan?"

Itachi mendesah, "Ya seriuslah. Mana perkakas lo?"

"Gak! Elo gak inget apa, terakhir kali elo benerin ledengnya Madara jii-san, dia masuk rumah sakit gara-gara kena ledeng copot yang lagi lo benerin? Mau jadi apa rumah gue nanti kalo elo yang jadi tukangnya?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Udah, tenang aja. Gue pernah benerin ledengnya Deidara berhasil dikit kok. Naruto, bawain perkakasnya ke sini," suruh Iatchi. Tak berapa lama, Naruto kembali membawa satu box perkakas dari gudang. Dan tanpa menghiraukan cegahan-cegahan dari otouto-nya, Itachi langsung asyik sendiri dengan pekerjaannya. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, berharap kalau otak Uchiha sulung itu sedang beres sekarang.

.

.

Lima belas menit…

Tiga puluh menit…

Satu jam telah berlalu.

Tapi Itachi masih belum selesai juga dengan pekerjaannya. Seorang bocah berkulit tan sedang tertidur pulas di ruang tamu, sedangkan bocah berkulit putih lainnya sedang duduk kebosanan menunggu hasil pekerjaan kakaknya.

"Hei, Baka Aniki, masih belom selesai?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Sediki lagi," jawab Itachi asal-asalan.

Sasuke mendengus, 'Daritadi jawabannya gitu mulu, kapan selesainya?'

Iris hitamnya melirik sang pacar yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tatapan Sasuke yang semula kesal karena anikinya, berubah menjadi iba ketika melihat tangan Naruto yang penuh luka gores. Tanpa bersuara ia mengambil kotak P3K, kemudian duduk di depan sang Uke. Ia meraih tangan tan yang tengah terkulai lemas lalu mulai mengobati tiap-tiap luka di tangan itu. Naruto mengerang kesakitan ketika Sasuke membasuh lukanya dengan alkohol.

"Elo lagi ngapain, Teme?" tanyanya.

"Menurut lo?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Huh, Teme kalo ditanyain pasti tanya balik," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aw, pelan-pelan, Teme! Sakit tau!"

"Tahan sedikit, Dobe. Jangan cengeng begitu."

"Siapa yang cengeng? Emang sakit kok," bantah Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban dari sang lawan bicara. Tiba-tiba saja rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti batin Naruto. Kalau saja dia tidak mengotak-atik ledeng tadi, mungkin pacarnya tidak akan repot begini.

"Err… Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Masalah ledeng tadi, gomen banget ya? Gue salah tadi main ambil tindakan sendiri," sesal Naruto.

"Gak usah elo pikirin."

"Tapi elo udah maafin gue kan?"

"Hn."

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya, gue maafin."

"Yey, Teme emang Seme paling keren and baik sedunia!" puji Naruto sambil langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"YUHUU! SASU-CHAN! KE SINI BENTAR DONG!" tiba-tiba suara lebay Itachi menggema di seluruh ruangan, membuat bulu kuduk Uchiha bungsu dan Namikaze muda kembali meremang.

"YUHUU! SASU-CHAN?"

TWITCH!

Persimpangan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Ia paling TIDAK suka jika orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasu-chan. Siapa saja yang berani menyebutnya dengan embel-embel chan, pasti akan mendapat pelajaran berharga tak terlupakan dari si empunya nama. Termasuk jika itu anikinya. Tapi kali ini sang Uchiha muda berusaha untuk sabar.

"Apa, Aniki sayang?" tanyanya dengan suara tertahan.

"Ini loh, Sasu-chan, ledeng lo udah gue sumpel. Tuh, bagus kan?" Itachi memuji pekerjaannya sendiri.

"Sekali lagi lo nyebut pake nama itu, jangan harap lo punya umur panjang," desis Sasuke sambil memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya. Itachi yang melihat tanda-tanda akan ada anak ayam mau ngamuk, langsung memasang wajah horor. Meskipun cuma anak ayam, tapi sekali udah ngamuk bisa berabe jadinya (Sasuke: ni author satu juga sama aja! Sekali lagi nyebut gue anak ayam, gue chidori lo!)

Oke, back to story…

"I..iya deh, otouto," jawab Itachi takut-takut.

Sang adik menghela napas panjang untuk menekan emosi yang hampir meledak dalam dirinya., "Sekarang elo mau ngapain?"

"Ini loh, otouto, ledeng elo udah gue benerin," jelas Itachi sambil memperlihatkan hasil pekerjaannya. Sasuke melirik sedikit, "Benerin dari Hongkong! Cuma disumpel kayak gitu, apanya yang dibenerin?"

"Tapi kan, airnya udah gak muncrat lagi," kilah Itachi. "Itu kan udah termasuk benerin ledeng lo."

"Terus gimana cara gue pakenya?"

"Ya, itu urusan lo," jawab Itachi tanpa dosa, membuat siku-siku di jidat adiknya kembali muncul.

"Dasar Baka Aniki," geram Sasuke. 'Dosa apa gue punya aniki bloon kayak gini,' lanjutnya dalam hati. "Ya udah, lo beli ledeng baru aja sono. Biar gue yang benerin sendiri."

"Gak mau, Sasu-chan," rengek Itachi manja. Kalo bisa dibayangkan mungkin seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa sama orangtuanya untuk mandi. "Gue udah muter-muter Konoha sebelum mampir kesini. Capeekkk, Sasu-chan."

"Udah gue bilang jangan manggil gue pake embel-embel itu! Dan lagi, ngapain juga elo muter-muter Konoha? Kayak kurang kerjaan aja," omel Sasuke. Ia kembali menarik napas panjang. "Oke, biar gue yang beli. Elo disini jagain Naruto. Tapi inget, kalo sampe elo ngapa-ngapain Uke gue, gue cincang lo jadi sushi."

Itachi cuma manggut-manggut gaje bak seorang anjing manis yang disuruh jaga rumah oleh majikannya. Naruto yang dari tadi diam seribu bahasa, cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat ke-OOC-an keluarga Uchiha yang tidak terduga-duga itu. Yang kakak agak autis, yang adek jadi cerewetnya minta ampun.

Tidak berapa lama terdengar derungan motor sport biru tua milik Sasuke di luar. Sekali lagi pemuda raven itu memberi ultimatum untuk anikinya kalau sampai Naruto kenapa kenapa. Dan kini, tinggalah Itachi dan Naruto berdua. Si pemuda kuning memilih untuk duduk-duduk di ruang tamu sambil nonton TV, sedangkan pemuda yang satu lagi cuma mondar-mandir tidak jelas di halaman belakang. Karena kebosanan, Itachi akhirnya memilih untuk bergabung dengan Naruto di ruang tamu.

"Naru-chan?" Itachi berusaha memecah keheningan pagi itu (yang padahal sama sekali tidak hening karena Naruto lagi nyetel program music rock).

"Iya, Itachi-san?"

"Err… luka-lukanya Naru-chan gimana?"

"Udah gak apa-apa kok, Itachi-san," jawab Naruto sambil tetap terpaku pada program televisinya. "Udah diobatin sama Sasuke tadi."

"Oh." Atmosfer keheningan kembali mengudara di ruang tamu rumah Uchiha bungsu. Tidak ada satu pun dari dua orang pemuda di dalam rumah itu yang ingin membangun percakapan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Pemuda bermata biru laut masih sibuk menonton TV dan pemuda bermata hitam kelam masuk dalam Mode Bengong Kebo: On.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah senyuman licik di wajah Itachi. Biasanya kalau udah kelamaan bengong, muncul pikiran-pikiran yang you-know lah-mau-menjurus-kemana. Maklum, penyakit lama. Apalgi sekarang semakin didukung dengan makin kendornya otak Itachi gara-gara Deidara minta putus kemarin. Dan sayangnya, Naru-chan kecil yang masih polos tidak mengetahui rencana apa saja yang sedang disusun kakak Seme-nya ini.

"Naru-chan?" panggil Itachi.

"Ya?"

"Gue lihat luka-luka lo belom diobatin sama Sasuke semuanya. Tuh, buktinya masih ada yang belom diplester," katanya.

"Apa iya, Itachi-san?" Naruto kembali melihat luka-lukanya. "Ya udahlah, gak apa-apa. Nanti biar Naru yang ngobatin sendiri."

"Kenapa harus ngobatin sendiri kalau ada yang bisa ngobatin?" senyum licik Itachi semakin berbinar.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya menatap langsung onyx CALON kakak iparnya. Sorot matanya begitu polos sampai-sampai author tidak tega mau mencelakakannya. Apakah fict ini akhirnya menjadi rate M? Tidak. Misi tetap harus dijalankan, tapi tidak sampai terlalu jauh.

Oke, back to story…

"Naru-chan, kok lukanya bisa sampai ke muka sih? Sini biar gue obatin." Itachi mengambil alkohol dari kotak P3K yang tadi ditinggalkan Sasuke. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang kini tengah memasang ekspresi horor. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menyelimuti hati Naruto.

"Err… Itachi-san, kok ngobatinnya pake acara deket-deketan kayak gini ya? Agak jauhan dikit bisa gak?" katanya sambil terus mundur menjauhi Itachi. Sialnya, Naruto memilih sofa di pojok ruangan. Dan kini, terperangkaplah ia di pojok dengan Itachi yang maju terus pantang mundur.

"Jangan takut, Naru-chan. Gue cuma mau ngobatin luka di muka lo," kata Itachi berusaha menenangkan 'korban'nya. Ia sudah berhasil memojokkan Naruto, dan kini hanya tinggal penyelesaian terkahir.

Sedikit lagi misinya akan selesai.

Sedikit lagi.

Lima…

Empat…

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…

DUG!

Sesuatu yang keras menghantam sisi kanan kepala Itachi.

JRENG JRENG!

Superhero ayam datang! *kicked gara-gara manggil ayam*

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Ia datang tepat pada waktunya sebelum Uke manisnya di rape oleh orang lain. Keran air yang baru saja ia beli langsung mencium mesra pipi kanan anikinya.

"Ittai…"

"Jangan lampiaskan kekecewaan lo sama Dei ke Naruto," desis Sasuke diiringi _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

"Kok Sasu-chan main nabok-nabok aja sih? Mana pake ledeng lagi. Sakit, Sasu-chan," protes Itachi sambil mengelus-elus bekas merah memanjang di pipinya.

DUG!

Ciuman manis kedua dari ledeng di tangan Sasuke kembali mendarat sempurna di wajah kakaknya. Kalau tadi di bagian kanan, sekarang di pipi kiri. Biar adil gitu.

"Ittai! Sasuke!"

"Salah sendiri manggil gue pake nama itu lagi," jawab Sasuke santai. "Elo gak apa-apa kan, Dobe?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk cepat. Ia masih syok karena baru saja hampir dirape oleh kakak pacarnya sendiri. Untung aja Seme-nya datang tepat waktu. Kalau saja Sasuke terlambat satu detik, satu detikkk saja, ini fict akan berubah menjadi fict rate M.

Sembari masih mengelus-elus kedua sisi wajahnya, sang Uchiha sulung langsung merebut ledeng baru di tangan porselen adiknya. "Sini, gue benerin. Harusnya elo bersyukur punya kakak cakep nan baik kayak gue *author muntah-muntah*, bukannya main tabok kayak tadi."

Sang adik kembali merebut ledeng yang sempat dirampas, "Gue yang benerin. Lo duduk disini aja. Dobe, ikut gue."

"Kenapa gue ikut? Kan gue gak tau apa-apa masalah beginian."

"Ya udah kalo gak mau. Elo disini nemenin Itachi. Mau?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat, diiringi aura-aura horor di belakangnya. Baru ditinggal berapa menit saja sudah hampir dirape, apalagi ditinggal berjam-jam. Jadian beneran kali sama Itachi. Maka, dengan kecepatan supersonik, Naruto ngiprit langsung ke dapur, disusul Sasuke yang sudah menenteng perkakas yang ia dapat entah dari mana. Sementara itu, Itachi cuma bisa bengong kebo di ruang tamu.

.

.

"Fiuhh… akhirnya selesai juga ya, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Ternyata benerin ledeng bisa bikin keringetan juga ya?"

"Kan gue yang kerja, elo cuma duduk-duduk disini."

"HUH. Teme jahat! Biar pun cuma duduk-duduk, tapi gue kan bantu kasih instruksi."

"Tadi itu elo ngasih perintah, Dobe, bukan instruksi."

"Ah, terserah lo deh. Tapi gue juga berjasa tau!"

"Hn."

"Aarrghhh! Teme nyebelin!"

"Memang."

"YUHHUUU! SASU-CHAN? LEDENG LO DI KAMAR MANDI BOCOR NIH!"

TWITCH!

'Itu orang pengen ditabok lagi ya?'

"SASU-CHAN! LEDENG DI KAMAR MANDI GUE BENERIN YA?"

"…"

"Te.. teme?"

"…"

"Teme! Elo mau apa? Kok bawa martil segala?"

"…"

"SASU-CHAN?"

BUAGH! DIG! DUG! BRAKK! BLAK! JEDUG! MEONG! MALING(?)!

"AMPUN, OTOUTO!"

~OWARI~

Hahhh… ini fict akhirnya selesai juga. biarpun gajenya setengah sekarat (?), tapi ini fict oneshot pertama yang berhasil Rissa selesaikan. Ide fict ini Rissa dapet waktu ledeng di rumah bocor dan copot. Mana tukang ledengnya baru bisa dateng dua hari lagi. Sengsara deh…

Masalah judul, jangan tanya kenapa judulnya OH NO! karena ide di otak Rissa udah bingung mau ngasih judul apa. Jadi gomen kalo ceritanya gak sesuai dengan harapan readers.

Dan yang terakhir dan paling penting,

MOHON REVIEW-nya MINNA-SAN! *bungkuk-bungkuk*


End file.
